


With this Ring

by 9CentsChange



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AU, F/F, In which victoria finds out she likes women in the most nonconventional way, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9CentsChange/pseuds/9CentsChange
Summary: What if Victoria had been the one to wander off into the woods and recite the vows? A retelling of the story of the Corpse Bride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much inspired by that "Corpse Brides" post on tumblr, in which Emily and Victoria end up together. I hope you enjoy reading my little Corpse Bride fic! 
> 
> Set in Victoria's POV.

The chill of the cold evening air fell heavy around your shoulders as you hastily made your way down the steps of your mansion and out of the village. You could already hear your mother’s voice in your head, aghast and chastising you for running off like a child. And on such an important day of all days. But they had yet to notice that you’d left amidst the chaos, and you just needed a moment to yourself. A moment to think. To breathe. 

You came to a stop at the old bridge on the path leading to the church, a long sigh escaping you, your breath already visible. Despite the multiple layers you were wearing, they did hardly anything to stave off the bite of the cold. Why didn’t you think of picking up a coat before running off? 

You rub your fingers together in hopes of preventing them from going numb, realizing you still had the ring in your hand. The ring that you’d picked up from the floor after it was dropped. The ring that Victor was supposed to give to you.

Victor… 

You shake your head slightly, turning the ring over in your fingers. That poor boy couldn’t have fumbled that rehearsal more if he’d tried… 

Could you blame him, though? Between the neverending fussing of his parents, coupled with the stone-cold, disapproving stares of your own parents, plus Pastor Galswells… You truly couldn’t blame him for being so nervous. You hadn’t even spoken to him until today, and tomorrow, you were going be married to him…

Married...

Your grip on the ring tightened slightly. What has gotten into you? This was something you’d been dreaming about since you were a child. To marry someone, to share your life with them… Why, now, were you suddenly feeling so… doubtful? 

Another sigh escapes you as you tuck the ring into your pocket. You weren’t sure this day could get any worse...

Then, the distant ringing of a bell caught your attention. The town crier was making his evening rounds. You had trouble making out his sentences, but you distinctly caught the words ‘rehearsal in ruins’, ‘Van Dort boy’, ‘chaos’, ‘could possibly be canceled…’ 

Once again, another sigh. This time, a far more exasperated one. It seems you spoke too soon. 

You lift your skirts gently and start off down the path once more. The damage had already been done, you may as well go and attempt to clear your head before returning home. Heaven only knew you’d never hear the end of it from your parents either way. 

A light dusting of snow had blanketed the ground of the forest. It crunched softly under your feet as you strayed further from the path, not truly paying attention to where you were going, only knowing that you felt like walking. 

It was quiet out here. Peaceful. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d been allowed to visit the woods. A perfect place to get your thoughts together. 

Your mind drifted back to Victor. The man you were going to be married to. You didn’t despise him, no… But you couldn’t say you loved him, either. How could you love him when you’d just met today? But then again, as your mother pointed out, liking your spouse - or heaven forbid, loving them - wasn’t part of the equation that was marriage. 

Shouldn’t you just leave it at that, then. Perhaps it was time for you to let go of your silly childhood dreams and accept the reality standing before you. You were going to marry this man, regardless if you cared for him or not. That was your purpose. Tomorrow, you would walk up to the altar, say your vows, and…

Your vows. There lay the one imposing obstacle in this entire plan. This marriage was never going to happen if Victor couldn’t learn his vows. 

“It can’t be that hard, can it...?” You spoke aloud to no one in particular, as you were very much in the thick of the woods now. “It’s only a few simple words…” So simple even you could recite them. 

You slow your pace, searching for the words inside your mind. “... With… With this…” Oh heavens, which one started first? Hand? Candle? Perhaps this was a bit trickier than you thought…

You came to a stop near an old, fallen tree, its shadow bathing the snow with dark blue hues, but you hardly noticed, as your mind was still elsewhere. “With this… With this hand.” There it is. That had to be the right one. 

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.” You stared straight ahead, imagining someone standing before you. “You cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.”

You turn away for a moment, your eye catching an old branch on the forest floor. If you were going to recite these vows to no one in the middle of the forest, you may as well use a few props. “With this candle,” you knelt and broke a piece of the branch off, holding it to the spot you had broken it, “I will light your way in darkness.”

Your hand slipped into your pocket, pulling out the ring once more. At the base of the fallen tree, you saw another old root creeping out of the ground. Almost looked like a hand, if you didn’t know any better. Without another thought, you kneel down before it, not minding the snow getting on your dress. “With this ring…” 

You slip the ring onto the root. “I ask you… to be mine.”

A small, contented sigh escaped you. There. Now that wasn’t so hard, was it? Just a few simple words and…

You blink, and look around yourself. Good heavens, it was completely dark. How long had you spent wasting your time out here? Half the village was going to be looking for you if you don’t-

The fluttering of a pair of wings came from behind you. You turn your head slightly. Up on the spindly, leafless branches of a tree, perched a crow. It’s beady black eyes peered down at you, as if it were staring straight through you. 

You blink again, your eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. No, it wasn’t just one crow… It was several. No, an entire flock, if not more. In the trees… Watching you… Waiting…

… You needed to get back home. Now. 

Then, right as you were about to stand, something grabbed your arm. 

A shriek of terror escaped you as you were suddenly pulled to the earth, your arm being pulled into a hole as whatever had ahold of you gripped your arm even tighter. The crows took off in a cacophony of squawking, their black shadows dancing across you and the forest floor. 

You get a semblance of your bearings back and pull on your arm with all of your might, your fright giving you a strength unlike anything you’d ever felt before. Another split second, and your arm suddenly came loose, sending you sprawling backwards. 

You sit up, dazed and still very much in a panic. You feel something on your arm again, and you look before you can stop yourself. 

It was a hand. A skeletal hand that had clenched itself tightly around your forearm. 

Another scream escapes you as you shake the arm off, flinging it as far away from you as possible. You were about to get to your feet and run for your life, when another sound causes you to freeze. 

Something was coming out of the ground in front of you, cracking the frozen earth apart as it rose closer and close to the surface. You want to run, but fear had turned you into a sitting duck. All you can do is watch. 

A hand burst forth from the ground, digging its nails into the dirt. A pale, veiled figure pulled itself out of the dirt, rising up until it stood to its full height before you. It was wearing a wedding dress. A tattered and dirt-covered one, but a wedding dress nevertheless. 

The figure reached its hand to its veil, lifting it up to reveal its face. 

It was a woman. 

Her skin was a pale, unnatural blue. Her eyes were sunken, and even in the dim moonlight, you could see that part of her face had rotted away. She stared directly at you, and you could only gape in return. For just a moment, you could have sworn you saw a glimpse of surprise cross her face. 

Then, her blue lips rose into a small smile, and she uttered only one very brief sentence to you. “I do.”

She stepped out of the hole she had risen out of, a hand outstretched towards you. It was then that you finally found your legs again, and you dragged yourself to your feet, turned tail, and ran. You didn’t know where you were going. You frankly didn’t care. All you knew was that you had to get away. 

You had to be dreaming. This had to be a nightmare. The dead do not rise out of the ground and walk about in the real world, much less speak to you. You push your way through dead branches and bushes, each one catching your dress and slowing you down. You try to pull your skirts free and keep running, but your foot hits a rock and you crash to the ground again. Dazed and disoriented once more, you dare to glance behind you.

She’s following you. Your vision is distorted from your fall, but you can see her approaching, gliding across the snow as if she were a ghost. 

Fear grips you once more and you pull yourself to your feet. You were nearing the edge of the forest. If you could make it out, perhaps you’d still have enough strength to make it to the church. Surely whatever unholy thing you’ve stumbled across wouldn’t dare follow you in there. 

You hit the path once more and run until you reach the bridge. You gasp for air, your ridiculously tight corset making you lightheaded from your sudden physical exertion. You grip the edge of the bridge, bringing a hand to your chest as you tried in vain to catch your breath. You turn around, eyes searching for the woman who had been pursuing you, only to see nothing. Perhaps you lost her in the woods, or you’d simply hallucinated the entire thing…

You panted again, your corset feeling as if it were trying to strangle your ribcage, and turned back to the direction of the church. 

It was her. She had been standing behind you. Another cry of terror escaped you as you were suddenly face-to-face with her. 

She stepped closer to you. You tried to put your hands up, but your arms felt numb. You back up until you’re up against the edge of the bridge. Crows were swarming around both of you. 

She stepped even closer, the distance between you only inches. You can’t fight back, you can’t even cry for help. 

Her hands were on your shoulders now. The world felt like it was spinning around you.

“You may kiss the bride…” Her words fell softly from her lips. You could barely hear her over the sounds of the crows flying about you both. 

She leaned in, closer, closer… 

The last thing you remember before everything went black was the sensation of her ice cold lips on yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small continuation of the last chapter. Victoria wakes up in the land of the dead and realizes just what exactly she's gotten herself into.

You weren’t sure how long you were unconscious for. You came back to slowly, groggily. You could hear muffled voices around you, talking about something you couldn’t quite make out. Mother…? Father…? Had you passed out at the rehearsal?

“About time we had a new arrival down here!”

“Are you sure she’s not here before her time? She looks like she might be a breather.”

“Boy howdy, Em, I gotta tell ya, you really know to pick em. Don’t think she’s got a dead sister, eh?”

“Bonejangles!” A woman’s voice laughed in response. “Don’t be crass! We just got married!”

Your eyes slowly flutter open, your vision blurred and shifting as a group of figures came into view. These voices certainly didn’t sound like your parents. “Wh… Where am I…?”

A man leaned down into your field of vision. Or at least, you thought he was a man. His skin was a pale blue, his hair was patchy and wirey, and he had two gaping black sockets instead of eyes. 

“Aha! What did I tell you? Looks like we’ve got ourselves a breather after all!”

Another voice, an older woman’s interrupted before you could respond. “I coulda told you that, you dolt! She had a pulse before she arrived here! Though her complexion does look a bit pale…”

You blink again, your mind suddenly coming to. In a flash, you remembered that old tree, running through the woods, and the woman who… who-

You tried to sit up, but someone else leaned over you, their hand coming to rest on the back of your neck. “Easy there, now. You’ve had quite a fright...”

You look up, and find yourself face to face with her. Again. The woman in the wedding dress who chased you through the woods.

She gave you a small smile, though her eyebrows were knitted with concern. “Are you alright?”

You heart leapt into your throat, and you pulled yourself up to your feet, your head spinning from the sudden rush. 

You seemed to be at a bar. A crowded one at that. You’d never been in a bar before, you realized. But that was hardly the part that was causing you such terror. 

Everyone, everyone in the bar, did not look like your typical human. Their skin- if they even had skin- was blue. Their bodies appeared to be in various stages of decay, some of which were missing limbs, eyes, and heaven only knew what else. You even saw a few reanimated skeletons pass by.

You felt like you were going to be sick. Where were you? How did you get here? You tried to take a step, but your legs nearly gave out from underneath you, causing you to stagger and nearly fall onto the bar table behind you.

The woman was suddenly at your side again, holding you by your arm and helping you stand. “Careful there now, love, give yourself a moment to find your feet.”

… Love? 

You blink at her, your mouth trying to find words to speak with. “Who… What are…”

“A toast, then!” Another voice behind you sounded out, catching both of your attentions. “To the dear newlyweds!”

You turned in time to see a near-comically small skeleton in a general’s outfit and a massive hat take a long sip of his drink, the liquid running through his jaw and down his non-existent throat. Many other people cheered in response and followed suit with their own drinks.

You look back to the woman holding your arm, then back at the crowd of drinking people. “... Newlyweds…?” You manage to croak out the word.

The woman chuckled, her voice light and surprisingly pleasant. “But of course! Do you remember? Last night in the woods?”

You can only blink again. What on Earth was she talking about? You were about to ask that exact question, when a skeleton wearing nothing but a black hat came sauntering up to you both.

“Haha! Sounds like she hasn’t quite caught on yet, eh Em? Maybe you oughta break it to her slowly.”

“Bonejangles, please.” The woman snorted and gave him a look. “You’re certainly not being any help right now.”

You’d been told your entire life to never speak unless you were spoken to first. But at this point, you frankly couldn’t take it. You needed answers.

“Please, I don’t want to interrupt, but…” You stand to your full height, causing both the skeleton and woman to look to you. “I haven’t the faintest clue of what you’re talking about. Where am I? And who are you?”

That last question was primarily directed at the undead bride standing before you. Luckily, she seemed to understand.

“Well…” She looked down to the floor for a moment, the fingers of her fleshy hand entwining with her skeletal hand. “That’s a bit of a long story…” 

“Ah, but what a story it is.” The skeleton in the hat, his name presumably Bonejangles, leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll spare ya the details for now, doll, but I’ll tell ya one thing: our lovely corpse bride was waitin’ under that tree for years. Waitin’ for someone to come along and set her free.”

You blink, again, looking to the bride in hopes of getting further explanation. Even the bar seemed to quiet down around you.

She gave you a small smile in return. “I vowed I would stay there, until my true love came and asked for my hand.”

They were both looking at you now, or at least you thought they were. You turn your head and glance behind you. No, no one behind you. You look back to them, at the woman. “Your true love…? But… Who…”

She gave you another smile and a laugh. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s you, silly!”

Your heart skipped a beat. “... Me?”

“But of course!” She grinned at you and came over to you. “Do you remember last night? In the woods?” She extended her skeletal hand in your direction. “You said your vows so perfectly…”

You felt like you were gaping like a fish. “I-I did…?”

Then, you saw the glint of the gold ring on her finger, and your world felt like it was spinning again. “I did…”

Somewhere in the background, the undead crowd toasted to the newlyweds again.

You felt like you were going to faint. What had you done? You’d wandered off into the woods at an ungodly hour, mindlessly recited the marriage vows, and now here you were, surrounded by dead people and a corpse bride telling you she was your… your…

“I… I need a moment.” You turn without waiting for an answer and push your way through the crowd until you find a door, quickly slipping through it and shutting it firmly behind you. Much to your dismay, the entire town was filled with more undead people. If your heart hadn’t been pounding in your ears, you might have thought that you were dead as well. 

You start off at a brisk pace down the street, dodging the walking corpses and avoiding their gazes. You must have stuck out like a sore thumb to all of them. You duck into an empty alley and lean up against the wall, looking up at the buildings towering above you. 

You take several shaky breaths, a feeble attempt to calm yourself and ran a hand through your hair. Your normally well-kept bun was lopsided and your hair was falling out of it in strands. There had to be some mistake. You weren’t dead. How did you even end up here? … How were you going to get back home?

Your mind drifted back to the woman in the bar. How on earth could you have known reciting those silly vows would have led to all of this? It was true, you did say the words, and you did put the ring on her finger… You did, for all intents and purposes, propose to her. 

… Could a woman even propose? You’d never, in your entire life, ever heard of such a thing. And now, here you were, presumably married to another woman. A dead woman. You weren’t sure which part of that thought frightened you more.

Then, as if on cue, you heard footsteps approaching, and a figure appeared from around the corner. “Victoria…?” Of course, who else would it be other than the woman in question. She seemed to have an uncanny knack for always finding you, no matter where you went. 

You tense and slowly stand to your full height, you eyes wide as you watched her approach.

“There you are,” she gave you a small smile as she came over to you. “I thought I’d lost you for a moment. Good thing the second hand shop pointed me in the right direction.” She sidled up against you, her arm slipping around yours. You felt your heart leap into your throat. 

She took her eyes off you for a moment and looked around the alley. “Mm, not exactly the most romantic setting you could’ve picked, especially on our first night as a married couple, but it does have a bit of character when you look closely.”

You could barely comprehend what she was saying. You two were married. Married! And the only worry that seemed to cross her mind was how romantic the alley was that you were both standing in. 

“... I…” You struggled to find words. Where could you even begin?

“Yes?” She turns to you expectantly, giving you that small, pleasant smile you’d seen so many times now.

You pause a moment, then take a small breath. “... Please, don’t take this the wrong way, but… I don’t believe I’m supposed to be here.”

She gave you a small shake of her head, a small laugh escaping her. “What do you mean? This is your home, now. Of course you’re meant to be here.”

“But…” Again, words failed you. What happened was an accident. Of that much, you were sure. No matter how much this bride seemed to think otherwise. Which, come to think of it, brought you to another question that had been nagging in your brain. 

“This doesn’t… bother you?”

“Bother me?” Her eyebrows raised. “What part of this would bother me?”

“Well, simply the fact that… well... you’re…” You truly didn’t know which word to use. Dead, or a woman. Both were equally concerning in your eyes. Was this sort of alliance truly not seen as a problem here?

Your face must have given away how you were feeling, for she chuckled softly and gave you another smile. “Victoria, darling… Nobody minds if two women are together down here. Everyone in the bar was ecstatic for us, even.”

You can’t help but gape again. That… certainly took a bit off your mind, you had to admit. “You… don’t mind?”

She shook her head slightly. “Not at all! I’ll admit, you may have not been what I was expecting at first, but true love doesn’t have any limits.”

True love… Could you call it that? You weren’t sure if you loved this woman, but… you also couldn’t deny something about it felt… correct. As if a piece of you had been found, and was slowly falling into place. Oh, good heavens, if only your mother could see you now…

Then, something occurred to you. “I… I realized, I don’t know your name.” 

The bride appeared just as surprised as you were for a moment. “Oh? Oh... Well, must’ve slipped my mind, I’m afraid.” She laughed softly again. Something about her laugh was quite endearing to you. “It’s Emily.”

“Emily…” You repeated it, letting it settle in your mind. “That’s a lovely name…”

Emily gave you another smile, then looked up at the alley once more. “Now, I’m not one to judge… But would you like to go somewhere a bit more scenic? I know a lovely spot with a view not far from here. Far more romantic as well.”

You follow her gaze up the walls of the alley. She did have a point. This wasn’t exactly the prettiest setting. “That sounds lovely, Emily…” 

“Excellent!” She practically beamed at you as she stepped off the wall and guided you back towards the alley’s exit. “I promise you, the view doesn’t disappoint. Takes one’s breath away. Well, maybe not my breath, but it may take yours!”

For the first time in what felt like ages, you couldn’t hold back a small laugh. Emily’s enthusiasm was undoubtedly contagious. If it turned out you were dreaming, you found yourself not wanting to wake up just yet.


End file.
